


AAF Violet Berry

by FruitFrakker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Goths, Inflation, blueberry expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: An obnoxious date gets her comeuppance, Wonka-style. Berry Expansion, based on the Alien Ant Farm Music Video for "Movies". Commission from Patreon
Kudos: 7





	AAF Violet Berry

Four hours into her incessant lip smacking, you’ve begun to wonder how exactly you allowed yourself to get roped into this disaster of a date. You remember her profile being cute enough; you dug the pop-goth aesthetic with her liberal use of eye shadow, bright to the point of garish outfits, an the purple-highlights in her pig-tailed raven hair…though on reflection it was all a bit too bubblegum.

 _Pop_. Yes, bubblegum, bubblegum, bubblegum, that’s all that seems to exist between this perky goth’s ears. Endless chewing, blowing, and popping gum. She barely had a bite of dinner before the movie, and now during the movie she’s happily smacking her gums away, despite the sour looks of the people around you. It’s quite embarrassing for you, especially with how unself-aware Vi seems, giddly chomping without a care in the world. At least she isn’t talking for the moment; you’re being spared a stream of useless minutia of chewing gum trivia. “Didya know I got the record for doublemint gum?” She’d ask with pride. “I was practicing with peppermint but I gotta work on my tolerance, and oh, I got the record for three pieces at once too! Two straight months! And that reminds-“ Any semblance of a personality has been apparently been replaced by a shrill ball of gum, and frankly it’s getting in the way of enjoying any of her other features, like the way her body fills out the retro blue blouse and pants combo, adorned by large brass buttons and oversized red belt with gold buckle. You kept being infuriatingly giddy, oblivious face as she reaches into her mouth—mid-chew!—and stretches the gum out before allowing it to snap back. You’re beginning to think the only reason she was so quick to respond was that you said you worked for a gum company.

“Mmmf, this is really good stuff, dude!” She says, again seemingly unaware of her environment. She plucks the chewed wad out and sticks it behind her ear. “Savin’ it for later; now, got anything really ‘cutting edge’ for me to try~?”

You don’t exactly know why anyone would expect gum to be ‘cutting edge’, but… well, you sort of mention there is _one_ project you’re working on that’s… interesting, to say the least.

“Oooh!” Her eyes really light up at this, especially with all the eye shadow. “Got any on ya? Gimme gimme!”

You somewhat gesture toward the pocket of your shirt before trying to explain it’s not ready yet, but her purple-painted nails are already gripping a package and plucking it from your pocket. “Yoink, hope you don’t mind, dude. Gums just what I’m about is all~.” You can’t really get in a word edgewise as she tears the package open and tosses the piece into her mouth.

“Mmmmf!” Her eyes seem to bulge again. “Oh my gah, this is _so_ good.” She’s practically squirming in her seat as she begins rolling the gum around her mouth. The people around you are now actively shushing her as her voice grows louder, and her chewing grows more vigorous. She’s taking it in stride though, if she even notices it at all; her face contorts into various displays of pleasure as she works the gum harder and harder. “It’s sho… fwuity… mmmmff…bwuuberry!”

She bites the wad stretched it out again, wrapping it around her finger as she shakes her pigtails about in bliss. But now it’s starting, a blue coloration appearing almost at once across her face, as well as her hands and the bit of ankle showing under her pants. Vi releases the gum as some foreign sensation comes over her, an audible gurgle now filling the theater. The blue of her skin is practically radiant, like a glowstick at a rave. She grabs at her belly, still mindlessly chewing, and looks at you with a bit of concern.

“H-hey dude, I think somethin’s off with your guuuAAAHHHH!”

At once, your date begins to balloon outwards, her belly, breasts, thigh… practically every bit of flesh you could imagine is pushing out against her dress, pulling it tightly around her. Her bright azure face looks on in utter befuddlement—but still keeps on smackin’—as her belly pulls the red belt tightly against her rotund form before bursting it off. Her ass is filling out the seat, her thighs pressing against the arm rests—yet her clothes admirably conform to her new found shape, morphing as her torso grows increasingly round. Her gurgling innards are accompanied by the stretching of her fabric, the brass buttons seeming to burst away as they’re pulled against her rising flesh. Yet they stand steadfast, even as her body practically demolishes the seat, sending her backwards onto her now rounding back.

“Uggh, this is way uncool!” She shouts, flapping her increasingly useless legs and arms about, still chewing the gum as if her life depends on it. “Like, help me dude! Nnnnf…. This is so good though~!” By now your date is completely rotund, a ball with hands, feet, and flabby head attached, still chewing, chewing, chewing.

This isn’t unusual, you say. Everyone who has this gum becomes a blueberry. She shouldn’t worry too much though; she’ll grow to enjoy her new lot in life. Less bullshit to get in the way of gum chewing.

Even if she disagrees with that assessment, she’s not in a position to voice it, as suddenly the crowd; having thoroughly been distracted from the movie by Vi’s metamorphosis, has now taken to amusing themselves with her. The crowd has lifted her into the air, tossing the blueberry of a girl all about, raven pigtails bobbing this way and that. Buttons begin to burst off from the stress, as do her shoes, as she begins to crowd surf the theater, bouncing to and fro as she’s carried aloft. You can still hear her moaning as baubles about, but whether it’s despair or bliss over her fate matters little. Vi was a pretty lousy girlfriend; perhaps she’ll make a better test subject.


End file.
